Problem: In equilateral triangle $ABC,$ let points $D$ and $E$ trisect $\overline{BC}$.  Find $\sin \angle DAE.$
Solution: Without loss of generality, let the triangle sides have length 6.

[asy]
pair A = (1, sqrt(3)), B = (0, 0), C= (2, 0);
pair M = (1, 0);
pair D = (2/3, 0), E = (4/3, 0);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, S);
label("$M$", M, S);
draw(A--D);
draw(A--E);
draw(A--M);[/asy]

Let $M$ be the midpoint of $\overline{DE}$. Then triangle $ACM$ is a $30^\circ$-$60^\circ$-$90^\circ$ triangle with $MC = 3$, $AC = 6,$ and $AM = 3\sqrt{3}.$ Since triangle $AME$ is right, we use the Pythagorean Theorem to find $AE = 2 \sqrt{7}$.

The area of triangle $DAE$ is
\[\frac{1}{2} \cdot DE \cdot AM = \frac{1}{2} \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \sqrt{3} = 3 \sqrt{3}.\]The area of triangle $DAE$ is also
\[\frac{1}{2} \cdot AD \cdot AE \cdot \sin \angle DAE = 14 \sin \angle DAE.\]Therefore, $\sin \angle DAE = \boxed{\frac{3 \sqrt{3}}{14}}.$